


You Won't Have to Hide Away 無需躲藏

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Barry, Desk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Hate to Love, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Speed Force, Top Harrison, Wheelchair Sex, top eobard, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Barry Allen對他昔日導師的感情超越了發現Harrison Wells真正身份時受到背叛的感覺。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Won't Have to Hide Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645993) by [Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester). 



> 授權：
> 
> **這篇翻譯送給Ash，死局的回禮。**

_Tomorrow is another day,  
明天是新的一天，_

_And you won't have to hide away;  
你無需躲藏；_

_You'll be a man, boy-  
你會成為男人，男孩——_

_But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!  
不過現在是時候跑了，是時候跑了！_

　　「Eo，你能不能——呃……你在幹什麼？」

　　藍眼睛抬起對上Barry，驚訝又有點尷尬，那不是他習慣在年長者臉上看見的表情。作為Harrison Wells時不然，作為Eobard Thawne時就更不可能了——這個男人沒有羞恥之心。禮貌的不適，可能，但那不會促使他現在向Barry展露的淡淡泛紅、難為情的微笑，他向著他轉過身，沒從坐著的輪椅上站起來。

　　「對不起。」Barry補充道，感到奇怪，像是捲進了不該捲進的事。他已經好幾週沒想過這張輪椅了，如今真相大白，它就收起來放在Dr. Wells辦公室裡，S.T.A.R.實驗室所有人都知道那個男人——那個極速者——事實上，壓根兒沒有跛。

 　　 「沒關係。」Eobard聳了聳肩，指尖撫過墊在輪椅扶手的破舊皮革，回望Barry，仍然笑得有點羞怯。「我知道，很奇怪我竟然會……重溫。但經過一年這麼努力維持偽裝，竭力在旁人面前不讓雙腿動彈分毫……」他輕聲笑了，再次低頭望去。「我不得不承認，有時候我真的想念用著它。」

　　Barry關上身後表層的門，對Eobard回以微笑，緩緩穿過房間站到他面前。「又比你高感覺有點怪異。」他評論道，引得Eo又輕笑一聲。「還有我不覺得奇怪。」Barry補充道，他的聲音一柔。「你的確花了不少時間在這東西上。」

　　「嗯。」Eobard聳聳肩，默默用修長的手指輕敲輪椅黑色的控制鍵。「技術上，它仍然有用。時不時，用它充電對我沒有壞處。」

　　低頭瞥向隱藏了輪椅以前真正目的金屬板——Eo不再需要的「電池」組——Barry點頭表示理解。「現在，你的速度可以長時間維持了。」他指出，滑上去坐在Cisco與Caitlin計算機站邊緣。「但還不是永久。」

　　Eo搖了搖頭，聳了聳肩。「不是。但沒關係。我不像之前那樣急需恢復過來了。」

　　Barry微微一笑。「不打算拋棄我們了嗎？」

　　他收到的眼神比他預期溫暖。「不了。我不會離開你。」

　　Barry輕輕吸氣，感覺受到無比湛藍的雙眼那份激烈蠱惑。太多說話他從未有勇氣對Harrison Wells說，當他原諒了Eobard Thawne，有時候Barry覺得他仍然希望對個這男人說出那些話。但似乎從未有適當的時機。

　　輪椅駛近，發出輕輕的吱一聲，Barry晃了晃頭，回歸現實，抬眸透過睫毛對上Eo的雙眼，那人正關心地凝視他的臉龐。另一個極速者微微得意一笑。「你還好吧，Barry？」

　　灰綠色的眼睛瞇起，Barry背脊稍微挺直，警惕地審視Eo得意揚揚的表情。當他再次開口，聲音更輕了。「……你已經知道了，對不？」

　　微微聳肩伴隨回答。「我猜到好一會了。但考慮到我向你隱藏了相當重要的真相，我不曾希望在這問題上逼迫你。一旦你發現我是誰，我認為把決定權交到你手上比較明智，無論你願不願意告訴我。」

　　皺著眉，Barry從櫃檯邊緣滑下來，看著Eo的目光怎樣落下，追蹤他雙臂與臀部的動作。「但這件事……不是我一廂情願。對嗎？」

　　Eo眉毛挑起，當他再次抬眸盯著Barry的臉，他眼神劃過紅色的閃電，逆閃電從那雙冰冷蔚藍的瞳仁背後對著他的反面露齒一笑。「噢，不。從來不是你一廂情願。」

　　Barry長長深呼吸了一口氣，然後以流暢起伏的動作傾身向前，雙手放上輪椅扶手，臉靠上去直至他們相距不到半英尺，湛藍盯進熾熱的翠綠。「而你隱瞞只是因為你知道當我發現你的真正身份我會勃然大怒。」

　　年長者側起頭承認，他的目光來回於Barry雙眼與唇瓣之間。「我知道你需要時間決定能不能原諒我。沒必要開展只會傷你更深的關係，若然你此後，選擇不與真正的我和好如初。」

　　「嗯哼。」Barry點頭回應——沒必要假裝這不是真的。他花了很長時間消化事實：這個教會他這麼多，深愛他鼓勵他——滿足了多得Barry永遠不願承認的私人幻想——的男人和Barry打從十一歲起就視為死敵的是同一個人。要贖清Eo多年以前從Barry身上奪去的一切，需要的遠不只簡單一句道歉。

　　但最終，他原諒了他。天知道為什麼，Barry仍然一如既往渴望他。渴望至極。

　　他真的不知道是誰先行動，因為Eo當然看到清清楚楚寫滿他眼底的說話。或許他們同時行動，中途相會。

　　這不是Barry夢想的第一個吻，無論是發現Eobard真正身份之前抑或之後。當他幻想的是Harrison Wells——出色的科學家、很好的朋友、忠實的導師——Barry有時候好奇會不會是自己展開那刻，當作遊戲般偷去那男人的觸碰與親吻，引誘Harrison沉淪，直至年長者投降，直接從Barry身上予取予求。

　　但Eobard Thawne是截然不同的造物——雖然各方面同樣迷人至極。真相揭曉後，他首次出現Barry的繆思時，年輕人從鮮活的夢境驚醒，他夢見Eo就在他床上要了他，他的手和嘴堅定又自信，清楚知道他想從年輕極速者身上得到什麼，近乎粗暴地勾起Barry高潮。Barry嘶啞喊了一聲醒來，他的睡褲濕透他的釋放。

　　從那天晚上起，Barry就無法動搖確鑿的這一點：如果Eo像他想要紅眸極速者般想要他，那將會是混亂而激烈的熱戀——但會甜蜜展開，以純潔一吻起始，就像所有浪漫故事一樣。對吧？

　　 _錯得離譜_ ，顯然。Eo的嘴壓上他，唇瓣貼上Barry張開帶著長久渴求的嘴，舌頭探了進去幾乎野蠻地品嚐他探索他。Barry即時呻吟出聲，幾乎是抓住輪椅扶手來支撐自己，嗚咽著任Eo粗暴啃咬了他的下唇，用力得足以讓他發出嘶聲。

　　「你不會真的以為我會溫柔，對吧？」Eo輕聲問道，話語呼進Barry嘴裡，像風的味道，若是肺部有任何氧氣殘留，年輕極速者會笑出聲來。

　　「不，我猜不會。」Barry以沮喪的聲音承認，向前輕輕滑去。Eo挪動適應他的姿勢，讓下身兩側在輪椅上留下一線空間——狹窄得就如Barry的身體，Barry立刻順從了無聲命令，滑進去穿過扶手跨坐年長者身上。

　　「你想要什麼？」是Eo下一個問題，輕柔又隱秘，唇貼著唇喘息，嘴才向下掠去，從親吻化為佔有慾滿滿的觸碰，他的牙齒徘徊於威脅與承諾之間拖過Barry喉嚨柔軟的肌膚。「你會讓我對你做什麼，Mr. Allen？」

　　不知何故，姓氏稱呼只讓Barry顫抖得更厲害，他頭向後仰獻上自己讓Eo探索。Eo好一會兒沒這樣叫他，又或者用上Wells更溫柔更親切的聲音了。兩者與逆閃電粗暴的力量與洶湧的本質不符——但卻奇妙地勾起Barry的性慾，點燃了他下腹近乎猛烈的亢奮，讓他不知羞恥地向下磨蹭對方，在黑暗中嘆息，他的反應令Eo發出沙啞的笑聲。

　　「一切。」Barry喘著氣道，眼睛緊緊合上，感覺到Eo的手，迅速又流暢，沿著他後背滑下，隔著褲子捧著他臀部的曲線，狠狠揉捏。「我想要一切，Eo，求你了——」

　　貼著他喉嚨點了點頭，牙齒刺得更用力，留下不會持續多過幾分鐘的齒印，Barry卻希望能保留幾個小時。「打開你的牛仔褲。」

　　又一聲微弱的嗚咽嗌出Barry唇邊，但他毫不猶豫照做，一隻死死捉住扶手同時另一隻滑入兩人下腹之間，彈開鈕釦快速拉下褲鍊。然後Eo抓住他的手腕，他僵住了，張開眼睛凝視另一個極速者染上情慾的混沌。

　　「這件事上，你要照著我的說話做。」Eo低聲道，眼睛閃爍於紅藍之間，發著強光，Barry微弱點點頭，沒有挑戰就臣服於年長者的權威。Eo露齒一笑，將他的手推回牛仔褲打開的褲頭。「掏出來。」

　　Barry發出破碎的呻吟，釋放了自己的陰莖，自內褲解放那刻就鬆開柱身——畢竟，他沒被吩咐繼續撫摸。這項決定引來讚許的低哼。「噢，非常好，Mr. Allen。你學得很快，一如既往。」

　　利用Barry鬆開的褲腰，Eo的手指滑落背後，Barry再次無助地哭叫出他的名字，只因年長者用幾乎揉傷他的力度將指尖壓向他飽滿的臀部，他媽的接近Barry渴望它們的所在，卻不夠。

　　「我們會去到那一步。」Eo輕輕道，不知怎地同時又是斥責又是嘲笑。「耐心點，Barry。」

　　「說得這麼輕鬆，因為是你—— _操_ ——這樣碰著我。」他低吼，但也笑著，隨著Eo沿股縫探查悠悠擺動臀部。「求你了，Eo，不要戲弄我了。」

　　Eobard只是笑了，低沉陰暗又邪惡，那聲音如冷水般讓Barry肌膚泛起漣漪，不知怎地只進一步點燃他的慾望。「噢，但是Mr. Allen。」Eo柔聲低語，這聲音讓Barry斷斷續續哀叫。「戲弄你是一半樂趣所在。」

　　發出絕望的低吼，Barry抓住年長者的手，壓向他作痛的勃起。隨著Eo即時環著柱身收緊手指，他肺部的空氣都擠出來了，對方的力度大得接近懲罰，但當他粗暴地套弄著他，Barry幾乎從輪椅背後跌下來，壓下了愉悅的叫聲。「操！」

　　「這種措辭。」Eo戲謔地責備道，得意笑著用手指熟練地在Barry陰莖頭部轉動。「我從來不知道你會說粗言穢語，Barry。」

　　年輕極速者嘟嚷了一聲咒罵，手指插進Eo的短髮間將他的頭扯向後，以野蠻又懲求的親吻將他們的唇瓣碾壓在一起。放在他陰莖上的手動作時斷時續，失去節奏，Eo貼著他的嘴輕聲低嘆，歡迎Barry的舌頭滑進他的嘴，以他們做所有事情的同一方式親吻——半是戰鬥，半是共舞。

　　「我想——求求你——我可以吸你嗎？」Barry喘著氣道，感覺到Eo在他身上顫抖，那隻手仍然安放Barry臂部狠狠抓著狠得足以留下他欣然接受的轉瞬即逝的瘀青。

　　「可以。」他雙手溫柔一推，Barry乖乖從輪椅滑下來，雙腳著地，膝蓋緊隨其後，他優雅地在年長者面前跪了下來。抬頭盯著Eo，Barry舔了舔唇，雙手比他想像中要穩得多，解開Eo的褲子，往下摸去解放他的勃起。

　　聽見另一個極速者在他觸碰底下發出輕嘶，Barry咧嘴一笑，傾身向前舌頭迅速在頂端試探地轉動。

　　「該死！」Eo的聲音低沉又沙啞，燃燒著慾望，令Barry感覺到難以言說的強大。 _他_ 可以打破年長極速者永遠的鎮定與平靜。他，Barry Allen，可以讓這個了不起的男人崩潰，單憑他的嘴和手指。

　　他吞得Eo的陰莖更深，幾乎一路將他納進喉嚨，直至Barry不得不退後喘口氣。他沒練習過這種事，不確定自己能承受多少——但缺乏的經驗，Barry決定以熱情彌補。他覺得Eo也不會介意，太過介意，從他胸膛被扯出的喉音，與幾乎用力抓著年輕人頭髮的雙手判斷。

　　「Barry。」Eo的聲音近乎喘息的呢喃，令跪著的男人為自己對他的影響興奮不已。「你吞得下的，來吧。我知道你可以。」

　　Barry雙眼微微睜大，他深深吸了口氣，點頭——這動作令Eo的分身在他嘴唇間輕輕跳動，他感覺到了，發出一陣笑聲——然後緩緩用嘴吞下柱身。濡濕的粗長滑落，感受到頂端擦過他收緊的喉頭，之後Barry吐回出來，舌頭拖過Eo陰莖底部。

　　他又迅速吸了口氣，再次吞下去，終於吞下全根。這一次，頂端突破喉頭的時候，Barry讓它進去了，無視肺部因為氣流改變斷斷續續擠壓，他頭部擺正角度好讓Eo挺進得更深。年長者讚許地呻吟出聲，扯著Barry的頭髮同時下身向上突刺，迫使他的陰莖進入得更深。Barry喘不過氣來，他的喉嚨環著入侵的硬物收縮，但是Eo抓住他頭髮的手令他安心，年長者唇邊溢出柔聲低語的肯定與讚美安撫了Barry的神經，幫助他放鬆下來進行任務。

　　「你為了我表現得真好。」Eo呼氣道，讚美之詞如暖水般沖洗Barry，讓他釋然又滿足地融化成一灘水。「善於接受，一如既往。非常好，Mr. Allen。」

　　聞言Barry哆嗦了一下，被塞得滿滿當當的嘴不由自主吞嚥，在Eo因為增加的壓力微微挺動時露齒一笑。「真厚臉皮。」年長者抱怨，Barry抬起眸子，知道Eo會看見他灰綠色的雙眸閃過笑意。

　　輕輕拽了拽他的頭髮，Eo緩慢又小心把Barry從自己的陰莖上拔出來，拇指滑過他紅腫的唇瓣把唾液抹上肌膚。「漂亮。」他說，Barry臉都紅了，被對方如此甜蜜的讚美嚇著。

　　此刻無限延伸，他們衝突不斷的關係湍流裡的一絲平靜。Eo的手指摸過Barry的臉頰落到喉嚨，撫過他的鎖骨落到胸膛。

　　之後Barry發出驚叫，只因Eo突然從輪椅上站起來撲向前——Barry幾乎忘記了一切，讓自己重新適應了眼前舊日的Dr. Wells，局限於輪椅——把Barry向後推直至撞上桌子。Eo雙手即時滑到他大腿之下，重心轉移，Barry壓下了一聲尖叫，他的雙腳離開地板，雙腿本能地環上Eo的腰。

　　年長者意外地毫不費力抱起了他，強壯的雙臂承受他全副體重，把Barry托上桌子邊緣，然後傾身近乎殘暴地拉扯Barry的牛仔褲，連帶內褲拽落雙腿。年輕極速者嗚咽出聲，他赤裸的肌膚碰上冰冷的桌面，Eo只是陰鬱地笑了，無視了Barry撅起的嘴，彎身故作憐憫咬住他的下唇。

　　「分開你的雙腿。」他低吼道，他沙啞的聲音令Barry發出破碎的呻吟，雙手飛快抓住桌子邊緣仿佛生命取決於此，他把膝蓋張得大開，暴露於Eo的目光，與觸碰之下。

　　當他的手指擦過Barry現在不斷滲出腺液的陰莖，捧起雙球，皮膚遠比Barry冰冷，他幾乎憤怒尖叫出聲，向前迎上震人的觸碰。Eo的笑容是冰與火，灼熱如閃電，承諾給他無上快感，他彎下身，唇瓣蹭著Barry的脈搏點，牙齒添加上尖銳、美妙的痛楚。

　　「我要進去你裡面。」他低聲道，聲音一如男人本人沙啞、陰暗，Barry顫巍巍點了點頭，又一步接近高潮邊緣，哀求Eo繼續撫摸，更加親密觸碰他。

　　「求求你。」是他唯一的答覆，Eo抬起頭來，對上Barry的目光，那雙如暴風猛烈的藍色虹膜裡有著漆黑、無法穿透、無法捉摸的事物。

　　他舉起手，指尖刷過Barry仍然刺痛的嘴唇，年輕人毫不猶豫張開來，讓Eo把兩根修長漂亮的手指探進他嘴裡，馬上合起來渴求地吸吮。Eo笑了，目光不知怎地同時變明又變暗，眼底的慾望幾乎令Barry釋放。

　　「舔濕它們。」Eo指示道，他的手指在Barry口腔攤開，按壓他的舌頭，讓Barry陰莖抽動，記起了比Eo手指粗大的東西插進他雙唇。「這個房間我沒放潤滑。」

　　聞言Barry眉毛挑起——Eobard在S.T.A.R.實驗室其他地方藏了潤滑劑嗎？——但他發不出任何回應，Eobard只是露齒一笑，顯然從他臉上讀出疑問。然而，他沒有自願提供答案，Barry繼續舔著，分泌出更多唾液，塗滿入侵的手指。

　　當他看上去很滿意，Eo就抽了出來，他的手馬上落回Barry敞開的大腿之間，他輕輕呻吟，只因那黏滑的手指放到他最渴望它們進入的地方，繞著後穴挑逗打轉。

　　「求求你。」他再次哼了一聲，挺向前慫恿Eo。「求求你，操，就——進入我——」

　　「照我的節奏來。」Eo責備了他，但聲音只有滿滿的愉悅。「你屬於我，Mr. Allen——當我準備好了我就會操你。」

　　Barry發出令他有點難為情的聲音，但還沒來得及臉紅，Eo就突然粗暴塞進一根手指，哭叫自Barry喉嚨撕裂而出，只因年長者的手指在他體內順利滑動，唾液方便了行事，使得Eo把指節沒入他體內。「噢， _操_ ！」

　　「我們會去到那一步。」Eo無視了他對男人無盡挑釁的憤怒、凌亂咆哮，得意笑著轉動手腕好讓指腹噢那麼近擦過Barry的前列腺，卻剛好錯開。

　　「就會挑逗。」Barry幾乎吼出話來，一隻手從桌子跳上Eo肩膀，他的手指攥著他襯衫的黑色面料，大概還刺進了皮膚一點點，但是另一個極速者一點兒也沒有為此放慢動作。

　　「我就是愛看著你渴望不已，哀求我進入你。」他傲慢答道，Barry感覺每一個字冒出的火與Eo目光中燒得火紅的熔岩都能將他焚燒殆盡。「經過一切，我確實不肯定我還能不能這樣得到你。我會慢慢來，Mr. Allen。」

　　Barry咬緊著牙，扭動著意圖讓另一個極速者的手指碰上他想要的地方，然後驚叫出聲，只因Eo的回應就是把第二根手指放了進去，兩指分剪認真撐開Barry的入口。

　　「別再試著控制了。」Eo在他耳邊呼氣，聽見導師熟悉的溫柔語氣，Barry胃部一絞。Eo強硬的聲音背後有著不會弄錯的柔軟，直直穿透了Barry，讓他自覺被撕得大開，無法抗拒。

　　他癱軟下來，只專注於挺直自己與繼續抓住對方肩膀，點了點頭。

　　他立刻得到獎勵，Eo咧嘴一笑動了，紅色閃電閃過，Barry體內突如其來令人不悅的空虛只持續了一秒。然後那些手指又探了進來，這次是三根，塗滿冰涼的厚厚的東西，讓Eo推進去容易多了，Barry頭向後仰發出低喊，Eo操開了他，他的後穴已經鬆動得足以容納他。

　　「我以為——你沒有潤滑劑——」他喘著氣道，Eo邪惡地輕笑。

　　「去拿了些。我不想傷到我們珍貴的閃電俠，嗯，對不？」

　　Barry其至來不及回應，就感受到明顯不是手指的物體抵著他的入口圓鈍推進，他顫抖著，背部弓起臀部迎向前迎接。「來嘛——就——給我——！」

　　「真多要求。」Harrison Wells絲滑的聲音溫柔低語，然後那雙漂亮、優雅的手用力捂住Barry的嘴，壓下他的尖叫聲——Eobard _終於_ 推進他體內，發出微乎其微的低哼，用陰莖刺穿了年輕的極速者，進入光滑溫熱的所在。

　　Barry從未填得這麼滿，情動得這麼厲害。他幾乎咬到自己的舌頭，灰綠色的雙眼震驚地扇動，感激Eo的掌心貼著他唇堵住他的嘴，只因逆閃電搗進了他，操著Barry仿佛他們的性命就取決於粗暴的桯度，慾望在他們的血液、他們的身體咆哮。Eo無情得很，下身既不關心也不小心地插進他，Barry只能抓著不放，一手捉住電腦終端堅硬的桌緣，另一隻死死攥住Eobard黑色襯衫皺巴巴的布料。

　　他稍微有點想知道他會否後悔這次交合的粗暴。這是他們第一次，或許還有更多次——或者不——那是他們兩個都，顯然，一直渴望的事。不是應該溫柔點，放慢點，更有意義點嗎？

　　隨後他張開眼睛，尋找Eo的，綠與黃碰上冰藍與紅，他們的閃電在身周飛舞，年長者下身動作快得有點非人，他的陰莖以狠狠撐開他的衝刺搗進Barry體內，陰莖頭部每下抽插都準確無誤撞上Barry的前列腺。

　　完美至極。

　　Barry甩開掩著他嘴唇的手，釋放出嘴來咆哮道：「用力，Eo， _用力_ 操我。」他享受看見Eobard雙眼睜大了一點點，愉悅與赤裸裸的慾望在瞳仁深處猛烈閃爍。

　　他從善如流，突然加劇的動作幾乎令年輕人喘不過氣來。突然，他所能做的只是緊緊抓住Eo，無聲尖叫撕扯於喉嚨與胸膛，他竭力一聲不吭承受，指甲與牙齒刺進Eo喉嚨、肩膀、後背與胸膛，留下很快就會消失的印記。

　　「我要射了。」Eo在他耳邊低吼，Barry緊緊閉著眼，捏了捏鼓勵，隨著聽見年長者因為他裹住男人陰莖的內壁突然收緊發出嘶聲，咧嘴一笑。

　　「做吧。」Barry呻吟道，手指抓刮，極其接近Eo的喉嚨，攥住對方任何觸及得到的地方，捉住Eo頸背濕透汗水的捲發。「來吧，做吧，填滿我——」

　　一聲震驚、被硬生生截斷的叫喊，Eobard全根搗進他體內，把臉龐埋進Barry肩膀曲線，牙齒刺進他頸部繃緊的線條，Barry感覺得到，底下彼此燃燒似的摩擦，感覺得到另一個極速者在他體內深深處釋放那潮濕的湍流，又一聲叫喊從他喉嚨撕裂而出。這次他無法噤聲了——但Eo不知何故預料到了，他的手再次猛地摀住Barry的嘴，用力得作痛。

　　有一刻，Barry無法思考、無法言語，甚至無法集中氣力推開Eo的手，他只能撅起嘴唇，把綿軟的一吻印往男人貼著他潮紅的臉幾乎熾熱得難以忍受的掌心。

　　Eo冰冷的雙眼對上他的，猩紅從目光褪去，Barry努力在他鉗制下擠出笑容，知道年長者不會看錯Barry臉上不可避免的深深的愛意。

　　突然，他們兩個僵住了，聽到高跟鞋明確無誤 _噔噔噔_ 敲著實驗室走廊瓷磚的熟悉迴響，Barry雙腿睜大，當Caitlin與Cisco的聲音清晰可聞，他迅速衝向門口，不確定還有沒有能量及時穿戴整齊以免他們的朋友看光兩個半裸、做愛後渾身潮紅的極速者。

　　當黑髮男子挪動，閃電劃過周身，極速離開房間——他的驚叫全靠Eo的手堵住——Barry聽見身後Caitlin吃驚的尖叫，與Cisco高喊嘲笑的斥責，顯然他們都不太清楚為什麼兩個極速者衝過去的時候如此緊密相連，這樣顯然最好——幾秒之後他們就倒在Dr. Wells鮮少使用的辦公室內的帆布床上，Barry發出喘不過氣的笑聲，Eobard翻身壓在他身上，仍然深深埋在他體內。

　　「我可以迅速穿上衣服。」他開玩笑道，微微笑著，Eo挑起眉毛，傾身在他喉嚨印下緩慢、啃咬的一吻。Barry呻吟出聲，只為那修長靈巧的手指裹上他仍然硬著的陰莖，又快又狠地套弄著他，讓他愉悅挺動。

　　「我和你還沒做完。」是Eo冷冰冰的回應，Barry只能顫抖著投降，他背部順從地弓起，臣服於年長者的觸碰。他感受得到Eo仍然在他體內，陰莖再次硬起來，慵懶地插進黑髮男孩體內，讓Barry渴求地嗚咽。「我恐怕，Mr. Allen，我短時間內都不會和你做完。」

　　只有當Eobard又射了一次——還不知怎地從Barry精疲力盡的身體擠出三次高潮——他才迷迷糊糊四顧，終於打算穿上衣服，然後頓住。「我的褲子在哪？」

　　Eobard只是背倚著牆坐著得意一笑，終於沒力氣了，看上去該死的對自己滿意得很，把Barry的手機扔向他。

　　他呻吟了一聲，紅著臉，只因看見等待他的短信，附帶一張他整齊疊好的牛仔褲與被無辜遺忘在上的潤滑劑的照片。

　　 _如果你從現在開始打算把彼此脫光光，至少不要把你的衣服丟得表層到處都是。玩得開心！——CR_


End file.
